Counterfeit items, including counterfeit famous brand products and counterfeit fine art items, are a serious problem in many countries in the world. Some counterfeit items are almost indistinguishable from authentic items by human eyes and even by some testing equipment. Such counterfeit products harm both consumers and producers of the authentic items. Counterfeit products also disrupt regular economic operations of many countries.